What Doesn't Kill You
by sonic-anime-wars-96
Summary: A song-fic using the song Stronger by Kelly Clarkson


AN: Ok this is my first song-fic and my first skip beat fic. I picked this song because I thought of Kyoko everytime i heard it. I hope you Enjoy.

Kyoko was nervous. She was getting ready for her performance. She had been taking a singing course with the LME acting school and for the final test they each had to perform a song of their choosing. She was taking the course because if she ever did a movie or drama where she had to sing she would already have some training.

All her friends were waiting, sitting somewhere in the audience. She had The President, Maria, Kanae, Yashiro and of course Ren her boyfriend. They had been going out since they ended their roles as the Heel had been almost a year, a very good year.

She also had invited Sho. This was her ending on what had gone on between them. She stood backstage watching someone else perform. She was wearing a denim skirt, white blouse and black high heeled boots. "That was Natsuhara Akiko singing Tsukiakari no Michishirube. Next we have Mogomi Kyoko singing Stronger.

Kyoko walked onstage and the lights dimmed. The music started and the lights pulsed lightly in time with the music. She stood up next to the mike and looked into the crowd. In the middle near the front were all her friends smiling, on the far right side near the back was Sho smiling smugly, and in the very front row staring up at her encouragingly was Ren. Kyoko sent him a small smile before the music signaled her, she grew serious and started to sing.

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

(She wrapped her arms around her and looked at Sho)

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

(She smiled)

You think you got the best of me

(She points out)

Think you had the last laugh

(Puts her hand in front of her mouth looking like she's mocking you with laughing.)

Bet you think that everything good is gone

(She swipes her hand away)

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

(Sweeps her hand out in front of her looking at Sho the entire time.)

Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong

(Sweeps her hand back and looks behind her)

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

(A screen behind her comes to life and shows pictures of her first days at LME)

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(The screen changes and shows a picture of her and Kanae, Maria, and Chiori)

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

(Screen shows pictures of when she was Natsu and Mio)

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me myself and I

(Shows pictures of herself at different moments since she has been at LME)

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(The screen shows a picture of her, Sawara-san and the president when she graduated love me)

You heard I was starting over with someone new

(Kyoko looks over at Ren. And Images on the screen change to her and Ren when they first got together)

They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging

(Screen shows pictures of her on some major newspapers and when she won an award for Natsu)

You try to break me but you see

(Kyoko repeats chorus And more images play on the screen)

(The screen turns black and a light shines on Kyoko. she looks at Sho and sings the next words directly at him)

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning…in the end…

[Kyoko repeats the chorus one more time and images of her and her friends begin to play again.

I'm not alone (As the song ends and the last image shows. It's her with Ren by her side, his arm around her waist, Kanae on her other side. Maria in front and Yashiro beside Ren. The president, sawara-san, the okami and Taisho and Kuu and Julie are behind them. All smiling)

As the final notes played everyone in the auditorium stood and clapped their hands, even a certain blonde visual kei singer. 'You've finally beaten me Kyoko. In more ways than you can count' he thought as he watched her walk off stage and into her boyfriend's arms.


End file.
